Cytokines are a diverse group of soluble factors that mediate various cell functions, such as, growth, functional differentiation, and promotion or prevention of programmed cell death (apoptotic cell death). Cytokines, unlike hormones, are not produced by specialized glandular tissues, but can be produced by a wide variety of cell types, such as epithelial, stromal or immune cells.
More than 100 cytokines have been identified so far and are considered to have developed by means of gene duplications from a pool of primordial genes (See Bazan, J. F. 1990, Immunol. Today 11:350-354). In support of this view, it is common for a group of cytokines to share a component in their multi-subunit receptor system. The most well-documented shared cytokine subunit in T cells is the common γ subunit (γc-subunit). The γc-subunit is shared by 6 known cytokines (Interleukin-2 (IL-2), Interleukin-4 (IL-4), Interleukin-7 (IL-7), Interleukin-9 (IL-9), Interleukin-15 (IL-15), and Interleukin-21 (IL-21), collectively called the “γc-cytokines” or “γc-family cytokines”) and plays an indispensable role in transducing cell activation signals for all these cytokines. Additionally, for each of the γc-cytokines, there are one or two private cytokine-specific receptor subunits that when complexed with the γc-subunit, give rise to a fully functional receptor. (See Rochman et al., 2009, Nat Rev Immunol. 9: 480-90.)
The γc-family cytokines are a group of mammalian cytokines that are mainly produced by epithelial, stromal and immune cells and control the normal and pathological activation of a diverse array of lymphocytes. These cytokines are critically required for the early development of T cells in the thymus as well as their homeostasis in the periphery. For example, in the absence of the γc-subunit, T, B and NK cells do not develop in mice. (See Sugamura et al., 1996, Annu. Rev. Immunol. 14:179-205).
Pathologies Associated with the γc-Cytokines
Recent studies have indicated that dysregulation of expression and dysfunction of the γc-cytokines could lead to a wide variety of human immunologic and hematopoietic diseases.
IL-2
While IL-2 was historically considered a prototype T cell growth factor, the generation of a knockout mouse lacking IL-2 expression revealed that IL-2 is not critical for the growth or developmental of conventional T cells in vivo. Over-expression of IL-2, however, leads to a preferential expansion of a subset of T-cells; the regulatory T cells (T-regs). (See Antony et al., 2006, J. Immunol. 176:5255-66.) T-regs suppress the immune responses of other cells and thus act to maintain peripheral tolerance (reviewed in Sakaguchi et al., 2008, Cell 133:775-87). Breakdown of peripheral tolerance is thought to cause autoimmune diseases in humans. Thus, the immunosuppressive function of T-regs is thought to prevent the development of autoimmune diseases (See Sakaguchi et al., 2008, Cell 133:775-87). T-regs have also been implicated in cancer, where solid tumors and hematologic malignancies have been associated with elevated numbers of T-regs (See De Rezende et al., 2010, Arch. Immunol. Ther. Exp. 58:179-190).
IL-4
IL-4 is a non-redundant cytokine involved in the differentiation of T helper cells into the Th2 (T-helper type 2) subset, which promotes the differentiation of premature B cells into IgE producing plasma cells. IgE levels are elevated in allergic asthma. Thus, IL-4 is implicated in the development of allergic Asthma. Antibodies targeting IL-4 can be used to treat or even prevent the onset of allergic asthma. (See Le Buanec et al., 2007, Vaccine 25:7206-16.)
IL-7
IL-7 is essential for B cell development and the early development of T cells in the thymus. In mice, the abnormal expression of IL-7 causes T-cell-associated leukemia. (See Fisher et al., 1993, Leukemia 2:S66-68.) However, in humans, misregulation of IL-7 does not appear to cause T-cell-associated leukemia. In humans, up-regulation of IL-7 either alone or in combination with another γc-cytokine family member, IL-15, has been implicated in Large Granular Lymphocyte (LGL) leukemia.
IL-9
The role of IL-9 is still rather uncharacterized compared to other γc-cytokine family members. Mice depleted of the IL-9 gene appear normal and do not lack any subsets of cells in the lymphoid and hematopoietic compartments. Recent studies, however, reveal an in vivo role for IL-9 in the generation of Th17 (T-helper induced by interleukin-17) cells (See Littman et al., 2010, Cell 140(6):845-58; and Nowak et al., 2009, J. Exp. Med. 206: 1653-60).
IL-15
IL-15 is critically involved in the development of NK cells, NK-T cells, some subsets of intraepithelial lymphocytes (IELs), γδ-T cells, and memory-phenotype CD8 T-cells (See Waldmann, 2007, J. Clin. Immunol. 27:1-18; and Tagaya et al., 1996, EMBO J. 15:4928-39.) Over-expression of IL-15 in mice leads to the development of NK-T cell and CD8 cell type T cell leukemia (See Fehniger et al., 2001, J. Exp. Med. 193:219-31; Sato et al. 2011 Blood in press). These experimentally induced leukemias appear similar to LGL (large-granular lymphocyte) leukemia in humans, since in both instances the leukemic cells express CD8 antigen.
It is also suspected that IL-15-mediated autocrine mechanisms may be involved in the leukemic transformation of CD4 T lymphocytes. (See Azimi et al., 1998, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. 95:2452-7; Azimi et al., 1999, J. Immunol. 163:4064-72; Azimi et al., 2000, AIDS Res. Hum. Retroviruses 16:1717-22; and Azimi et al., 2001, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. 98:14559-64). For example, CD4-tropic HTLV-I, which causes Adult T cell leukemia in humans, induces autocrine growth of virus-transformed T cells through the production of IL-15 and IL-15Rα (Azimi et al., 1998, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. 95:2452-7).
In addition to leukemic transformation, recent studies implicate IL-15 in the pathological development of Celiac disease (CD), an autoimmune disease. IL-15 is known to stimulate the differentiation of NK, CD8 and intestinal intraepithelial lymphocyte (IEL) cells into lymphokine-activated killer (LAK) cells by inducing the expression of cytolytic enzymes (i.e., Granzyme and Perforin) as well as interferon-γ. Celiac Disease (denoted CD from herein) is an immune-mediated enteropathy that is triggered by the consumption of gluten-containing food in individuals that express specific HLA-DQ alleles. The prevalence of this disease is 1% in the western population. The only current treatment for CD is the complete elimination of gluten from the patient's diet. The pathology of CD is mainly caused by extensive damage to the intestinal mucosa, which is caused by activated CD8 T cells that have infiltrated to the intestinal lamina propria. These CD8 T cells appear to be activated through mechanisms involving IL-15. One recent publication demonstrated in mice that ectopic over-expression of IL-15 by enterocytes leads to the development of enteropathy, which closely resembles the lesions in CD patients. Neutralization of IL-15 activity dramatically diminished the pathological changes. Thus, an intervention blocking the activation of CD8 T cells by IL-15 appears to provide an alternative strategy in managing CD to the conventional gluten-free diet.
IL-21
IL-21 is the most recently discovered member of the γc-family. Unlike other family members, IL-21 does not appear to have potent growth-promoting effects. Instead, IL-21 is thought to function more as a differentiation factor than a factor controlling cellular proliferation (See Tagaya, 2010, J. Leuk. Biol. 87:13-15).
Current Strategies for Treating γc-Cytokine-Mediated Disorders
Because the γc-cytokines are thought to be involved in numerous human diseases, several methods of treating γc-cytokine-implicated diseases by inhibiting γc-cytokine family activities have been proposed. These methods include the use of cytokine-specific monoclonal antibodies to neutralize the targeted cytokine's activity in vivo; use of monoclonal antibodies targeting the private cytokine-specific receptor subunits (subunits other than the shared γc-subunit) to selectively inhibit cytokine activity; and use of chemical inhibitors that block the downstream intracellular cytokine signal transduction pathway. While cytokine-specific antibodies are often the first choice in designing therapeutics, cytokines that share receptor components display overlapping functions (See Paul, W. E., 1989, Cell 57:521-24) and more than one cytokine can co-operate to cause a disease (see example described below). Thus, approaches involving neutralization of a single cytokine may not be effective in the treatment of cytokine-implicated human diseases.
Strategies for designing therapeutics that inhibit the function of multiple cytokines via antibodies which recognize a shared receptor component have also been proposed. However, the multi-subunit nature of cytokine receptor systems and the fact that functional receptors for a single cytokine can assume different configurations makes this approach difficult. For example, a functional IL-15 receptor can be either IL-15Rβ/γc or IL-15Rα/β/γc. (See Dubois et al., 2002, Immunity 17:537-47.) An antibody against the IL-15Rβ receptor (TMIβ1), is an efficient inhibitor of the IL-15 function, but only when the IL-15Rα molecule is absent from the receptor complex. (See Tanaka et al., 1991, J. Immunol. 147:2222-28.) Thus, the effectiveness of a monoclonal anti-receptor antibody, whether raised against a shared or a private subunit, can be context-dependent and is unpredictable in vivo.
Although clinical use of monoclonal antibodies against biologically active factors or receptors associated with the pathogenesis of diseases is an established practice, there are few demonstrations of successful outcomes. Moreover, establishment of a clinically-suited monoclonal antibody treatment is a long and difficult process, with the successful generation of a neutralizing antibody largely a matter of luck. For example, due to the critical importance of the γc-subunit in mediating signaling by γc-family cytokines, many attempts to generate polyclonal and monoclonal antibodies against the γc-subunit have been made and there exist many commercial antibodies recognizing the γc-subunit in mice and in humans. Curiously, however, none of these anti-γc-subunit antibodies block the function of the γc-cytokines.
Another problem with the therapeutic use of monoclonal antibodies is that monoclonal antibodies are usually generated by immunizing rodents with human proteins, so the generated antibody is a foreign protein and thus highly immunogenic. To circumvent this problem, the amino acid sequence of the monoclonal antibody is molecularly modified so that the antibody molecule is recognized as a human immunoglobulin (a process called humanization), but this process requires time and expense.
Targeting JAK3, as an Existing Alternative Example for the Inhibition of Multiple γc-Cytokines
The interaction between the γc-subunit and a γc-cytokine leads to the activation of an intracellular protein tyrosine kinase called Janus kinase 3 (Jak3). Jak3, in turn, phosphorylates multiple signaling molecules including STAT5, and PI3 kinase. The interaction of the γc-subunit and Jak3 is very specific. In fact, there is no other receptor molecule that recruits Jak3 for signal transduction. (See O'Shea, 2004, Ann. Rheum. Dis. 63:(suppl. II):ii67-7.) Thus, the inhibition of cytokine signaling through the γc-subunit can be accomplished by blocking the activity of Jak3 kinase. Accordingly, multiple chemical inhibitors that target the kinase activity of Jak3 have been introduced to the market. (See Pesu et al., 2008, Immunol. Rev. 223:132-142.) One such example is CP690,550.
The major shortcoming of these protein kinase inhibitors is the lack of specificity to Jak3 kinase. These drugs intercept the binding of ATP (adenosine-triphosphate) molecules to Jak3 kinase, a common biochemical reaction for many protein kinases, and thus tend to block the action of multiple intracellular protein kinases that are unrelated to Jak3 kinase whose actions are critically needed for the well-being of normal cells in various tissues. Thus, more specific inhibitors of signaling through the γc-subunit are needed.
There is therefore a great need for an alternative strategy for treating γc-cytokine-implicated diseases.